Fragile Heart
by KisaraTheDragonCharm
Summary: Yugi knows Yami and Atemu have been cheating on him for quite some time now, broken and depressed Yugi tried to hide the fact that the ones he loves used him, but the truth is how much it hurts he can't let them go. Anzu bashing! Mpreg! YxYYxA RxB SxJ MxM R&R I don't own yugioh!
1. I know I'm not the only one

Having one of my post this story moments XD

* * *

><p>Pairings<p>

* * *

><p>Atemu X Yami X Yugi- Mobiumshipping<p>

Joey X Seto- Puppyshipping

Ryou X Bakura- Tendershipping

Marik X Malik- Bronzeshipping

Anzu X Yami X Atemu- Not sure.

Mokuba X Serenity- Siblingshipping

* * *

><p>Summery<p>

Yugi knows Yami and Atemu have been cheating on him for quite some time now, broken and depressed Yugi tried to hide the fact that the ones he loves used him, but the truth is how much it hurts he can't let them go.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi gave out a depressing sigh as he washed the dirty dishes, Yami and Atemu weren't home again, he knew why, they were cheating and it hurt it admit.<p>

Yugi used his free hand to wipe away the crystal tears that fell down his face, he found himself crying a lot lately as his mind was clouded with heartbreak, betrayal, anger and depression.

I think he thought deep inside his heart that, they would forget, and come home and litter his face and body in kisses, like they used to, or maybe smile and hug him the way they always did when they got home from work.

Yugi knew about the cheating, from Ryou, Marik and Joey who had seen them littering Anzu in kisses, the same way they used to do to him.

Yugi let out a gasp/sob as he remember all the good times they shared, was he not good enough? were they punishing him?.

He wiped his tear filled eyes on the sleeve of his buttoned up shirt, he had finished washing up and cleaning the dirty dishes, now he would curl up on the sofa and wait, maybe he would get kisses, or maybe a smile, but what he wanted was love, but he knew deep down that there heart was reserved for only one person and that was Anzu.

Yugi sobbed softly as he laid his head on the Crimson couch and surfed through channel's finding one that suited his mood, Yami brought the couch as a special present, when they brought the house together, it matched the white walls perfectly.

Once he found one that suited his mood he laid there and cried till there were no tears left.

He felt so alone, betrayed, heartbroken, confused...

because deep inside he knew he wasn't the only one.

* * *

><p>Okay guys this is the start to my new story I am updating the rest on Saturday or Friday<p>

Sorry it's short

* * *

><p>Please review<p>

* * *

><p>new chapter soon<p>

see you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Thursday 15th January 2015


	2. Kicked Out

Sorry guys forgotten to put a few pairings in this.

here they are...

Yubell X Kelnia- Bellshipping (MY CREATION)

Tieanna X Sakura- Tearshipping (MY CREATION)

Robert X Karrie- Guardianshipping (MY CREATION)

Ryou X Bakura X Akefia- Bakushipping (LATER ON)

Marik X Malik X Mariku- Not sure (BUT LATER ON)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

* * *

><p>Yami POV<p>

* * *

><p>I know it's wrong but I can't help who I love, neither can Atemu, we both love Anzu, but somehow deep in my heart I know If I tell Yugi we'll lose a friend.<p>

I gave a sigh, my and Atemu were currently driving home, he brought a new car, his family and mine were quite rich, his dad owned a company Hamana corporation, and his cousin was Seto Kaiba who own Kaiba Corporation.

Yugi lived with me and Atemu in his mansion, were not married but we have been together for almost 3 years now, the first few years were great, but I felt we were falling apart, we never had sex we just kissed and cuddled, to me the relationship didn't seem real, today both me and Atemu agreed to go and tell him about our secret.

We both knew that the relationship we had with Yugi, was fake and rushed, we knew it couldn't go on any longer, we just dreaded his response.

Atemu looked away from the road and smiled at me, then looked back again and took my hand into his, I guess he felt the same, Anzu was pretty, kind, same age and always happy, she never denied us of anything she did anything we told her to do.

Not like Yugi, sure he was pretty, but he was always sad, which annoyed me, I brought him stuff, he would always say how grateful he is, but he never meant it, in my eyes we weren't enough.

I sighed even the radio played songs that made us feel guilty, It currently played I know I'm not the only one, which explained everything in Yugi's eyes.

I know that the truth may end every little bit of friendship me and Atemu had with Yugi, but for Anzu it was a small price to pay.

I watch as Atemu parks the car in his large garage, he has 3 cars, all used for different purposes.

He stops the car and we stay silent in the car for a few minutes.

''are you sure we should break up'' he suddenly asks me, I sigh sadly I wasn't sure about anything anymore but answer because I love Anzu ''Yes, are you sure his grandpa would take him back, they did have an argument?'' I ask because if Yugi would be homeless that I would never allow.

he nods and we get out the car and head to the house, soon as we get in we see Yugi's small curled up form asleep on one of the sofa's with the TV on.

Atemu walks over to him and gently shakes him awake ''Yugi wake up'' he said softly, watching as the small angel opens up his eyes, he smiles in what seems like the first time and pulls Atemu into a big hug, as to say don't let go of me, I suddenly feel very sad on kicking out this angel and telling the truth, but we can't help who we love.

I watch as Atemu doesn't hug Yugi back an pushes him gently back ''Yugi there something we need to tell you'' he says quite seriously I watch as his once happy eyes are replaced with sadness.

I sit down on the same chair as Atemu ''I..know'' he whispers an hangs his head ''What?'' Atemu questions, Yugi sighs softly ''I..I know about the c...cheating Ryou, Marik and Joey told m..me'' he whispers his tone suddenly filled overwhelming sadness, Atemu smiles ''Good because I want your stuff gone, tonight'' he orders, Yugi looks up at him with tear filled eyes ''p...please don't'' he whispers I could see the crystal tears falling from his eyes.

Atemu smiles ''sorry but I want your room empty because Anzu is moving in their'' he explains reaching a hand out to Yugi to wipe his tears but he just flinches away.

''N..no'' he chokes out putting a hand to his chest and the other to his mouth.

''Yugi..'' he says reaching and hand out to him but this time he slaps it away.

'NO!'' he screams I could see the tears ''I LOVED YOU, SO MUCH THAT IT HURT, AND HOW DO YOU REPAY ME, BY THROWING IT BACK IN MY FACE, WHAT WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU'' he screams through tears.

''It's..not.. that'' he tries to explain ''THEN WHAT! WHAT DID I DO WRONG'' he cried ''P...please don't d...do this'' he lets out a broken whisper.

''I want you to go, and never come back'' Atemu says glaring at the smaller broken teen.

''F...fine but n...no one will never l...love you like I d...did'' he cries brokenly as he gets up and drags his body towards the stairs and heads to pack his stuff, small cried could be heard.

* * *

><p>Yugi left an hour after the argument, never saying another word to us, not even looking at us, he looked so fragile, it hurt me to look at him.<p>

But somehow deep in my heart I was relieved , relieved to have Anzu living with us, but sad to have lost Yugi out my life, I don't think I will ever wipe my mind of the memory of his face when he walked out that door, with all his clothes in a bag, his face was filled with , regret, sorrow, pain, heartbreak but most of all confusion and fear.

almost like an orphan on its first day going to a new home.

But this was Yugi, someone deep down in my heart I knew I still loved.

* * *

><p>Okay guys this is the second chapter done, I really don't know where I'm going with this story just trying my best to make it something.<p>

Hope you liked

* * *

><p>New chapters when I can<p>

see you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Tuesday 20th January 2015

Remember to leave a review on your way out THANK YOU!


	3. Finding Comfort In Your Arms

In this story my OC Yubell Whtsunamia is Yugi's twin sister, and her name is now Yubell Momei Mutou.

Samantha is my OC

I added a few more characters in, I'm improving this as the chapters move on.

* * *

><p>Ages<p>

Grandpa(Solomon), Samantha(Grandma)- 49

Atemu, Yami, Bakura, Akefia, Malik, Mariku, Seth- 20

Anzu- 19

Yugi, Ryou, Marik, Seto, Joey- 18

Kelnia, Robert, Sakura, Tieanna- 16

Yubell, Mokuba, Serenity, Karrie- 15

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi POV<p>

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long I was running, but all I knew is that I needed to get out of there, why didn't I see it coming sooner, why was I trying to hold onto something that was dead from the very moment they cheated, why didn't I leave and cause them the heartbreak, why was t always me having the heartbreak.<p>

I clutched my bag of clothes and stuff I got from Atemu's house close to me as it rained, it started to rain not long after I left, I had no money Atemu and Yami were usually in charge of my money, so they left me with nothing so I couldn't get a taxi so I had to walk, or run in this case to my grandfathers, and hope that he took me back.

Me and my grandfather had and argument after he found out I was gay and was moving in with Atemu and Yami, I think the reason this fight started was because, my grandfather was confused, and I wasn't listening to him so he got frustrated, he was always a caring man, friendly man, and I hated to see him and my little sister Yubell cry when I left, I just hope they will take me back, and we can be a family, and just put this whole Atemu and Yami thing behind me.

I carried on crying and running in the rain until I reached the familiar building of the game shop I used to live in.

It had gotten bigger since the last time I saw it, it had extra extensions on it, other than the small run down shop I used to live in, which made me believe my grandfather was doing well, still after I left, I kind of felt guilty inside leaving my grandfather and sister in such a bad state.

somehow I couldn't stop the tears, I banged on the game shop door begging for someone to hear me I missed my grandfather and sister so much.

''Yugi?'' a soft voice said, I looked around with tears in my eyes I knew that voice, I looked to see Yubell my younger sister, standing there in the rain, wearing her black waterproof coat and a umbrella, she had a concerned look in her eyes.

''Y..Yubell!'' I cried and ran to her and pulled her in a big hug, I missed my sister so much, the last time I saw her as when she was 12, she had grown into a lovely young lady.

Yubell had lovely silky long black hair with amethyst trimmings down to the knee's with long yellow bangs in front of her face and behind her ears, her eyes were the same as Yugi's, large innocent amethyst eyes, her skin colour was tanned since she is half Egyptian and half Japanese, she was quite tall and thin.

''Yugi, you're...you're freezing what happened?'' she said grabbing my stuff and walking us over to the house, and letting us in, it was empty and evident no one was home.

''Were..g...grandpa?'' I asked nervously, she smiled ''he's out with a friend but between you and me I think he's found a little someone special, he's always out to go see that person'' she said happily and went to go get me a towel to dry me off.

In the time I was inside I managed to stop my tears, and get to know my sister a little more, getting to see what had gone off in the time I was gone.

I had learned that Yubell, had now gotten a boyfriend named Kelnia Nelson William, who I knew she was best friends with since year one and had been her first ever friends, the two had been best friends for almost 13 years.

I had also learned that grandpa had been very depressed lately, over me leaving and not having much money, she told me he would cry every night for me to come back, and told me that he would e shocked to see me, but would make sure I didn't leave again, but I knew I had to have a little talk with my grandpa.

I told Yubell about what happened between me, Atemu and Yami, she didn't take it very well and told me, they aren't worth my tears and that, they should go off with their whore and get out of my life.

I had cried telling her the story because, it still effected me just because I wasn't with them it didn't mean the pain went away, all together, I still felt it like a thousand knife stabbing into my fragile heart, but I guess that's the way things go, we learn from our mistakes, and grow to become a stronger person, from our mistakes and heartbreak and I know with the help from my family and friends I will become a stronger person, even if my grandfather didn't forgive me would still try to get on his good side and rekindle the father son relationship we had, my parents were killed we I was young and I thought of my grandfather as my father because I could always talk to him when times were hard on me, even about embarrassing things.

We talked for a bit longer until I heard the front door open, I froze my grandfather was home, what would he think of me would he be angry, a thousand thoughts ran through me head.

''YUBELL! I'm home I want you to meet someone'' he shouted no knowing we were in the living room.

''Living room grandpa'' she replied smiling at me and holding my hand.

''Y..Yugi'' I froze at the soft voice of my grandfather, I looked up through teary eyes to see my grandfathers, violet ones they held sadness and misunderstanding.

''G...grandpa''

* * *

><p>Okay guys here it is sorry that I've not been updating much so much writers block and school work.<p>

Update when I can :)

See you their :)

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Sunday 25th January 2015

* * *

><p>Remember to leave a review on your way out :)<p> 


	4. Grandpa And Friends

I have the worst writers block right now can't update Larutanrepus Prison because of it and now can't update The Work House I'm so sorry It's going to take some time before I update them again but for now I'll work on this because atleast I'm still updating something plus I have so many Idea's for this. Please if you have any tips on how to get rid of it please tell me.. really hate leaving unupdated stories.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

* * *

><p>G...grandpa? '' Yugi whispered it had been so long and their the person he had been wanting to see for years, was standing in the door way with a shocked expression.<p>

Without thinking Yugi bolted up out of his seat and ran over to hug his grandpa, he began to cry as he hugged his grandpa, Solomon was shocked at first then smiled and hugged his grandson, times had been tough while Yugi was gone.

He had been in debt, almost lost his, house and granddaughter until he met an old friend, one from here he was a teenager.

Samantha Whtsunamia, she was Solomon's girlfriend al throughout high school, until Yugi and Yubell's mother captured Solomon's heart, they slowly drifted apart and ended things, between them and went their own separate ways.

Samantha married a lovely man named, James Connor, they were happy until he died of cancer, Samantha was left to raise her 7 year old daughter Mathia Whtsunamia alone, soon time went by and Mathia Married a strong man named Larron Scott's they had 2 children together named Attaya and Atteam Whtsunamia, soon after Mathia got pregnant again but sadly had a miscarriage, after that they all decided not to have any more children and that they were happy with the ones, they had.

Solomon had told, Samantha of his life about how his wife died and his daughter, Mia Mutou was born and his 3 grandchildren Heba, Yugi and Yubell, Heba lived far away n Egypt away from Yugi, due to family issues.

Mathia was 32, Mia was 29, Attaya was 20, and Atteam was 19.

Samantha didn't look her age at a she looked a lot younger, when really she was 49.

Solomon comforted the crying boy, bringing him into his arms and laying him on the white fluffy couches of the living room. Samantha quietly followed deciding that she would introduce herself later.

''Yug-'' Solomon began only to be cut off by Yugi ''I'm s...sorry grandpa'' he whispered letting the tears run freely down his face, Solomon sighed ''what made you come back?'' he asked ''Yami and Atemu I would rather not talk about it'' he nodded in understanding.

Solomon smiled ''It's good to have you back'' he then looked at Samantha who was sitting in one of the chairs silently and winked.

''Everyone this is Samantha, my girlfriend'' he explained showing the A elderly women with curly long grey hair, a light tan and soft dark blue eyes.

Samantha smiled ''nice to meet you both'' Yubell smiled ''it's weird when elderly people say 'girlfriend' or 'boyfriend''' she explained earning a glare from Solomon.

''Right we've had a bad enough day lets all call it a night, Yubell help Yugi take his stuff to his room'' Solomon explained wrapping a arm around Samantha's waist.

Yubell rolled her eyes and helped Yugi carry his stuff upstairs, ''Oh and grandpa?'' ''Yes Yubell?'' she smirked ''Keep the noise down, tonight will you'' she said innocently before running up the stairs with Yugi's stuff.

''YUBELL!'' she heard a shout then laughed, she put Yugi's stuff in his room the left to her own for the night deciding that Yugi needed space.

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone seems so happy, but why can't I be, I flop on my bed, sheets still smell fresh, like they did so long ago, I pick up my phone, maybe calling someone would help, but who everyone I know knows Yami and Atemu. I open y phone to see 1 voice mail, I begin to shake, why do I feel so uneasy.<p>

_You have one voice mail, caller ID 10:17pm, Yami Sennen_

_''Look Yugi, I know Atemu was hard on you and all, he didn't mean it, he just loses his temper, and you were playing difficult, look all I'm trying to say it we can't help who we love, and we should have told you straight, away, but I guess we scrod up, I wish for us to be still friends, if you're willing to be, I know break up's hurt but you have to deal with it._

_I guess I'm trying to say we're sorry, goodbye Aibou..._

_Voice mail ended, press 2 to play voice mail ag-_

I could feel that same pained feeling, as when I left, I felt like hurting them so badly, but I wasn't strong enough, but most importantly I felt like smashing Anzu's face in she was suppose to be my friend and she sleeps around with my boyfriends behind my back, why can't the pain go away.

I look through cloudy eyes at my phone, I wanted to speak to them but, the pain was just telling me no, my mind was screaming yes, call them talk to them but my, heart was screaming no you will only get hurt, I was in a battle with myself.

I suddenly felt that feeling on almost courage, I called the only people I could trust, Ryou, Marik and Jou, I needed to see them, I craved the attention right now I needed to, talk to someone anyone, even family just not grandpa right now, he was bound to feel like a second wheel right now.

I scrambled of my bed and through my stuff, when I found my laptop I smiled sadly, Yami brought me this laptop the first, week we started going out , it was a amethyst/crimson colour, Yami said he got it custom made.

my desktop was a picture, of me, Yami and Atemu at our first date, we all looked so happy, I had candyfloss in my hand, and atemu and Yami were hugging me tightly like they used to, tears came to my eyes again, to think they hugged Anzu like that made me tear up.

I opened Facebook, and opened Joey's chat luckily he was online, meaning I could let out my sadness to Joey, he had been my friend since we were toddlers, and I knew I could always tell him anything.

_YUGI MUTOU: Hi Joe._

_JOEY WHEELER: Hey Yug what's up? little late for you don't ya think, Yami will start lecturing ya._

_YUGI MUTOU: I'm at my grandpa's_

_JOEY WHEELER: Wait did ya grandpa, forgive you or something?_

_YUGI MUTOU: Yami and Atemu kicked me out...and Yubell and we talked, then grandpa let me stay.._

_JOEY WHEELER: THAT CHEATIN BASTARD I'LL TEACH DAT CHEATING BASTARD NOT TO CHEAT ON MA BESTIE!_

_YUGI MUTOU: Please talk to them for me, I can't alone Joe, I feel so fragile right now.. is Ryou online?_

_JOEY WHEELER: I'll talk to em for ya Yug, but seriously Yug we warned you dis would happen why did ya stay?! Inviting Ryou kay?_

_RYOU BAKURA JOING THE CHAT._

_RYOU BAKURA: Hey guys, how are you all having spoken in ages, we should meet up some time._

_JOEY WHEELER: Yami and Atemu kicked Yugi out.. and shall we all meet up at burger world tomorrow den we can talk about dis more._

_YUGI MUTOU: sounds good need something, like this to take my mind of things, feel so depressed._

_RYOU BAKURA: Don't worry Yugi, me, Marik and Joey have your back we won't let you down, we promise._

_YUGI MUTOU: Thanks guys, what time?_

_JOEY WHEELER: 10am? sound good to yall._

_RYOU BAKURA: sounds great, I have to go now, Bakura wants to watch a movie._

_YUGI MUTOU: sounds good, enjoy your movie I' going to get a early night lots has happened._

_JOEY WHEELER: alright den, night yall._

_RYOU BAKURA SIGHED OF_

_YUGI MUTOU SIGHED OF_

I smiled at the screen atleast I have friends, I laid down in my bed and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>DREAM A BIT MATURE THEMED<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi was currently sitting in Yami and Atemu's arms, cuddling looking at the night sky stars, He sighed ''Ami? Tem? do you think we would always be together?'' he questioned smiling up at them.<p>

Yami smiled and leaned down and kissed Yugi softly on his lips, not full of lust or anything just softly and full of love ''Of course little light'' he smiled and stroked Yugi soft cheek.

Atemu smirked ''watching you kiss someone elt's is very arousing'' he whispered in his ear, stroking his hand up Yugi's thigh, Yugi shifted slightly uncomfortable, Atemu smirked and got on top of Yugi and pinned him to the grass, gently getting Yami to remove his shorts, leaving him in a shirt and pants, Yugi began to panic.

''Y..Yami...Atemu...stop...please I'm not...ready...for this'' he whispered, Atemu smirked down at him ''that's not what your body thinks'' he whispered in his ear removing his top, while Yami removed his pants, leaving his exposed to them both, he blushed bright red and tried to get lose ''p..please...please...get ..get...of...me'' he whispered tears forming in his eyes, he was so embarrassed, he felt so self conscious and insecure.

''but we want our treat'' they both whispered in his ears.

* * *

><p>DREAM END<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi shot up to the shot of his phone going off.<p>

''Hello?'' he said ''Yug were are you it's 10:30am?'' Joe's voice said down the phone.

''sorry Joe I must have over slept I'll be right there by'' he said hanging up the phone, and running to put on some decent clothing. and went out saying by the his grandpa and sister.

* * *

><p>Yugi's POV<p>

* * *

><p>I was in a hurry, I over slept and I was supposed to meet Ryou and Joey, I'm just glad they weren't angry I can't do with more enemies, I already lost my boyfriends.<p>

I sighed as I walked down the busy streets of Domino to burger world, everything seems so different from the last time I stepped foot outside, the game shop, even my own old home was different, something went off when I was gone and I need to talk to my grandpa, about it, he just doesn't seem to want me around, and that hurts, Yami and Atemu didn't want me around, now my own grandpa.

I ignore the call and talking of people around me, Domino was always a busy, place, just like I remembered it would.

''Yugi'' I froze, that voice, no I had to get away.

''Yugi'' the voice says again, I turn around the face someone I never wanted to see for as long as I lived..

Anzu...

* * *

><p>Okay guys kind of made this longer for you all hope you like it hope this will make up for the lack of updating.<p>

New chapter when I can.

See you their

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm x<p>

Saturday 31st January 2015

* * *

><p>Remember to leave a review on your way out.<p> 


	5. You're what!

I'm planning on making these longer because I'm not happy with the size of them and it looks like I've put them together last minute.

have a type of writers block that won't go away kind of getting me down :/ really don't like this chapter not sure if it's good enough I'm starting mermaids of the Nile soon so that will b posted soon.

* * *

><p>Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi turned around to see Anzu standing there in a short tight leather pink dress, making her look like a cheap £2 hooker, she stood there and smiled brightly, oh how Yugi wanted to smack that smiled right of her plastic face, anger was burning in Yugi's veins, this was the girl who had taken the best things that happened to Yugi away from him.<p>

Anzu Malskia, whore, slut, bitch, two-faced so many words could describe this girl but most of all she was a evil player, she loved to see others suffer, so she could rub it in their faces.

Yugi glared ''what do you want'' he said coldly never taking his eyes of Anzu, she grinned ''that one way to treat an old friend now is it Yugi'' she said in her sickly sweet voice, a voice that literally made someone want to gag, how would Yami and Atemu put up with her all their life's.

Yugi glared harder ''Anzu we were never friends, so don't think now that you've got into Yami and Atemu's pants we can be friends'' he snapped and began to walk away, but she grabbed his hand, Yugi turned around and pushed the girl onto the floor making her cry out.

she looked up at Yugi who was glaring down at her ''that hurt I'm pregnant you know'' she said rubbing her belly, ad smirking at Yugi, as his eyes went wide.

Yami and Atemu impregnated her, while they were dating him, no he was beyond angry, he glare harder at her ''who's the father?'' Yugi demanded coldly, Anzu managed to get up of the floor and brush her dress of, she smirked ''Yami and Atemu of course, why jealous that they got me pregnant and not you?'' she sneered ''You've always been jealous of me haven't you Yugi, you've been jealous of my looks, my fortune, money, friends, family, boyfriends, and now Yami and Atemu'' she sneered.

Yugi glared ''THEY WERE MINE AND YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM ME I WASN'T JEALOUS OF ANYTHING YOU HAD YOU WERE JEAOUS OF ME THAT'S WHY YOU SLEPT WITH ALL MY BOYFRIENDS, AND NOW YOU TAKE THE ONLY TRUE LOVE I HAVE FROM ME AWAY BECAUSE YOU CAN'T STAND THE FACT I WAS HAPPY!'' Yugi yelled catching attention from the people around him, he walked over the Anzu and began to strangle her ''YOU'RE A WHORE, WHO FEEDS OF OTHERS MISFORTUNES'' he yelled while choking her, he just couldn't stop, he felt the anger, the pain, the heartbreak, light a red bolt running through his veins, and the anger burning, he just lost control of his actions he couldn't stop.

He could hear people shouting around him, he seemed to tune them out, so they sound like a muffled whisper, he didn't stop until he was shoved roughly of Anzu, making him come back to reality, he looked around to see people starring at him, and looked towards Anzu, only to see two pairs of glaring crimson eyes.

Yugi felt something on his shoulder, he looked back to find Ryou, Marik and Joey, who were glaring at Yami and Atemu, Yugi didn't know when they got here but he too looked back at Yami and Atemu and glared back.

Atemu stood over Yugi glaring down at the fragile teen ''why touch her'' he sneered, Yugi looked down, he remembered when Atemu and Yami would stick up for him like than when he was bullied in school, it hurt to see Yami and Atemu standing up for a no good whore, who feeds of others, misfortune, and right now he wanted to say a little something.

Yugi looked up at Atemu and glared '' why get her pregnant?'' Yugi sneered back, and stood up getting Joey to help him, Joey was just containing his angry, since he knew Yugi needed to say a few things.

Atemu glared and slapped Yugi hard around the face, causing the fragile teen to fall onto Joey, Joey growled and helped Yugi up.

Atemu smirked at the nice red mark in Yugi's face, and Yugi tears that were threatening to fall, he leaned into Yugi and whispered in his ear ''now I'll ask you again, why touch her'' he sneered, Yugi remained quiet he loved the feeling of Atemu so close and the feeling of his warm breath against his ear, he felt so emotional and depressed knowing that, he couldn't have something that was once his, he was heartbroken by the fact that he had been gone a day and Anzu was already pregnant, making him believe she was pregnant when they were dating him, he wanted Yami and Atemu's children, and it hurt him that he couldn't Yugi sighed ''was I not good enough'' Yugi whispered softly he was so sad, he felt so alone, even in his own home he didn't feel welcome, Marik, Joey and Ryou were the only ones he could really depend on, Yubell had her own life and wouldn't want to both with her older brother, and his friends would soon move on he just needed to be strong.

Atemu stood there ''what'' he growled, Yugi sighed a held up a hand to his eyes and wiped the stray tears that threatened to fall ''forget it, I loved you both I really did, so much that when I found out I would sit and cry when you went out and cry myself to sleep, because I didn't want what we had to end, I even laid down on your pillows because you neglected me, I missed the warmth of your bodies, hugging me if I was sad or when we would sleep, I missed your cuddles and soft kisses, I..I missed you and each day I would sit on the sofa, and wish that this could all be over and that, you would forget her and come back to me and do the things I loved so much, w...where did I go wrong w...what did I do'' he cried he couldn't hold the tears in anymore, it hurt to speak,, it hurt to remember, everything hurt. Atemu stood there shocked, then smirked, ''just n..never speak to me again, remember know one will ever love you the way I did, I..I wish you luck on your r..relationship'' Yugi cried and went into Ryou's arms, Joey glared raising his fist to punch Yami but Ryou told him he wasn't worth the effort and they lead Yugi away with the group for an old fashioned cheer up, at burger world.

Yugi needed them more than ever now since he was so fragile, cheering him up and getting him back to his old self wasn't going to be easy, and Joey knew it, his best friends fragile state worried him, Joey would have smashed their faces in but he knew Yugi needed to get some words out to them plus, the people around them at the time gathered around to see the little fight.

Soon they got the burger world, and Marik and Joey sat Yugi down with them while Ryou went and got food.

* * *

><p>RYOU'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>Poor Yugi I hate to see him like this he seems just so sad I feel like I can't help him even though I want to, seeing Yugi sad made me sad I hated to see my best friend act this way, I was concerned Yugi just seemed so depressed.<p>

''Your next'' a gruff voice said from in front of me, I blushed I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice I was next, I looked up and gasp the man looked just like my boyfriend Bakura, only more well built, tanned and had a nasty scar running down his cheek, to me he looked kind of hot, wait I can't say that I'm already taken.

''S..sorry'' I blushed nervously looking at the people behind me looking impatient, I then looked back at the man serving me, he smirked, god his smirk was sexy.

''what may your order be angel'' I blushed at the nickname, not even Bakura nicknames me really, he's not really into the nickname ting but I was cool to have one.

''Erm 4 normal burgers, 4 large fries, two cokes and 2 milkshake's'' I said still blushing, he smiled at me then smirked ''is this all for you, pigging out I see angel'' he teased me with his smirk, I blushed a darker shade of grey as I watched the people around me give us strange looks.

''No there for my friends and I I'm not that greedy'' I said trying to hide my blush.

He smiled at me his smile was more cuter than his smirk '' at will be £14.89'' he said I handed him the money and he went and fetched my order, placing a note on the tray and winked at me, I blushed a dark shade of red and walked off with our food, he was kind of cute, but the thing is I was already taken.

I sat down putting the food on the table, watching as my friends gave me weird looks, I rubbed my cheeks trying to get rid of the blush, when I remembered the note, I looked at the try and picked up the note, my friends being the nosy people that they are were trying to snatch it from me.

''what ya got der Ry'' Joey said to me handing out the food to each of us, I blushed and read the note.

_Hey Angel_

_call me some time _

_077769302728947 ( A:N NOT MY PHONE NUMBER)_

_Akefia_

I blushed so that's his name, I folded the note back up and placed it in my pocket, looking towards Akefia who gave me a wink.

Marik followed my look and gave me a glare ''Ryou!'' he snapped breaking me out of my trance, to look at angry violet eyes ''Ryou you got something for this guy?'' Marik blurted out causing everyone in burger world to go silent and Akefia to smirk and walk off.

I growled ''Marik!'' I got up and walked off, how could he do something like that, he was so mean I mean you don't just blurt something like that out to everyone in the area, and then expect me to be okay with it, I was mad and I'm not really the type to get angry, so much had gone off today, with Yugi and now with me not being able to make up my mind about who I love I mean I have only just met this guy 5 minutes ago and I was already crushing on him, I didn't want to be like Yami and Atemu to Yugi and break Bakura's heart but I kind of think I have feelings for this guy, kind of like a love at first sight thing.

But what if I had a talk with Bakura about this would he love me for kind of developing feelings for someone I had only met 5 minutes ago I course, but just thinking about Akefia made me want to have him, maybe I could sleep with him for one night then go back to Bakura and forget any of this ever happened, but the thing is this guy most likely lived in Domino and having a one night stand with him wasn't the best idea since he could confront me when I'm with Bakura or something and Ra knows what he would say or do to me if he found out I actually did that.

Wait why am I even thinking about this I love Bakura and nothing is going to change that, but Akefia is hot, wait know stop it mind I love Bakura, I love Bakura, I love Bakura, I love Bakura.

I love Akefia...I love Bakura...I love both

* * *

><p>Okay guys I've tried my best sorry if it's not perfect I did spend weeks trying to put this together due to my writers block, It's killing me I can't get over it please give me tips on how to get rid of it, anyway.<p>

I hope you liked

new chapter when I can

see you there

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Friday 13th February 2015

* * *

><p>Remember to leave a review on your way out<p> 


	6. 4 Years Later

I cried writing this I kind of felt Yugi's pain while writing this chapter, made me in tears, sorry if you guys cry too, I just in it easier to make myself cry when writing, then I feel the characters pain.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

* * *

><p>It had been 4 years since Yugi's break up with Yami and Atemu and things weren't going so great for him, he still cried almost all the time, wishing he had been a better lover to them and that they would still come back and forgive him for whatever he did wrong, his family were getting quite annoyed with his constant crying and depression, still after 4 years grandpa still held a grudge against Yugi, his friends had moved on with their lives, and his sister moved out to live with Kelnia, leaving him feeling very alone, and depressed. He hadn't been bothered in dating over the years, and still missed his Ex's so much, and hadn't seen them since the day he hit Anzu.<p>

He was constantly mopping around annoying grandpa, plus he heard the worst news, his grandpa was moving out, to live with Samantha, meaning he would have to move too, but to were to...

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi was currently laying on his bed in his room, he had just finished seeing Ryou, Joey and Marik of at the airport, since they were going to go and live in Egypt, they offered for Yugi to come but he declined, since he still had things to do in Japan, like his counsellor, and family.<p>

He was about to go ad take a shower when his grandpa walked in, the two hadn't spoken since Yugi moved in, so this was a big deal for Yugi he loved his grandpa, and wanted him to accept him, and love him again like he did when Yugi was a young child, but deep down inside Yugi he knew that wasn't going to happen.

Solomon stood there with a look of disgust on his face, Yugi's room was a mess, and he hated mess, and turned to were his fragile grandson was standing, and scowled ''yugi'' he greeted trying to sound as nice as he could, which was pretty hard since, they hadn't spoken in a long time.

Yugi stood there and looked at his grandfather through glassy dark purple eyes ''Grandpa'' he greeted back happy that his grandpa could atleast remember his name since they hadn't spoken in so long.

Solomon put his hands on his hips ''I'm moving in with Samantha today I want you to take your belongings and leave by 1pm'' he demanded watching as his grandsons large eyes filled with tears ''Y...you're...kicking...me...o..out?'' he stuttered through tears ''p..please..you...can't'' he whispered softly, Solomon scowled ''I can this is my house or have you forgotten that since you were treated like royalty when you lived with them 2'' he spat out, what gave Yugi the right to demand things for me he thought to himself.

Yugi looked down at himself ''I...I..have..I...have...no..were..to...go'' he whispered letting the tears run freely, he was already fragile as it is, now he was begin kicked out of his own home, were would he go if all his friends had left to Egypt, he knew he should have taken that offer up, but instead he was left on his own to fend for himself.

Solomon glared ''well who's fault is that I asked you to get a job time and time again but you never did so now pay the consequences of your actions'' he snapped walking out of Yugi's messy room to go pack himself for the big move.

Yugi still stood there letting all the information sink in, he was begin kicked out, y his grandfather, the grandfather he thought loved him, he had know where to go which meant, streets, he suddenly curled up on the floor and broke down into tears, and began to panic, he would be left in the cold, all by himself, abandoned, lonely, cold, fragile, not a shoulder to cry on, and it was all his fault, again.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he was crying for but, not long after his grandpa came in again demanding that he left since Samantha had arrived.<p>

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Solomon came in ''Yugi leave now'' he demanded pointing to the door, Yugi stood up and wiped his puffy red eyes ''but I haven't packed'' he whispered softly Solomon glared ''and whose fault is that, I asked you the leave grab a coat or something and leave'' he demanded.<p>

Yugi began to cry again, he reached for a bag, the bag of stuff he had when he left Yami ad Atemu's he hadn't unpacked it still, he picked it up and grabbed his winter coat and run to give his grandpa a hug ''please don't do this to me grandpa I'm sorry for whatever I did please don't kick me out'' he sobbed into his grandpa's navy blue overall's Solomon scowled and pushed Yugi off ''get out or I'll call the police to remove you'' he shouted.

Yugi picked up his stuff and left without a word, He stumbled out of the house, and down the streets asking people if they could let him stay, but non did, soon it became dark and began to get cold, he grabbed the big winter coat he, took with him an put it on, finding a nice sidewalk to curl up next to and cried.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK END<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi was currently laying against a sidewalk, with just the bag of stuff he took with him that day, it had been 1-2 weeks since Yugi left he didn't really know, he lost track of time and gave up on life, he was thin, dirty and cold, in the course of time begin on the streets Yugi had his big winter coat stolen from him by gangs who passed by.<p>

Yugi as now in a worse state than ever he felt Embarrassed, depressed, betrayed, lonely, lost, suicidal, and heartbroken, he was so fragile, and just wanted life to end, he wanted all the suffering to end, he hated living on the streets, he tried to get a job, but no one would hire him since he had no qualifications, since he dropped out of school, when he started dating Yami and Atemu thinking it would last forever and they would grow old together, how wrong he was, he missed them so much even though they were responsible for causing most of his pain, he had done a lot of thinking over the years, and found out the he stilled loved them, but why would they want with him, he was nothing, had no home, new clothes, money plus they had Anzu who was rich, pretty, had new clothes, a home and family.

And here he was curled up crying, in ripped clothes, inside a box, near some bins, where did he go wrong, what did he do, he wanted to feel there warm hugs and kisses again, he wanted to feel there love, he wanted them, he suddenly felt alone in the world and him depression was causing him to want to give up with life, and end all the pain, he as hungry, and tired people would laugh at him, as they passed y and steal his stuff, thinking it was funny but it wasn't.

He suddenly remembered he had a tiny bag of stuff, he weakly reached out behind him and grabbed it holding it close, he smiled sadly remembering what was inside, a bag of stuff, stuff Yami and Atemu gave him, a dark magician plushie that had we love you Yugi in a red heart in the middle of the plushie, a heart shaped locket, they all had one, it was a kind of promise ring thing only it was a necklace, Yugi cried and held the locket close, he smiled and put the locket on around his neck, also inside the bag was a candy bar, and a picture of them all smiling on their first date.

Looking at it made Yugi sad, he wanted his Ex's back, but he couldn't have them, because he lost them... he laid down on the hard cold floor, as in rained down on him, he was freezing, he grabbed the plushie and held it close to him ''I love you so much Ami and Tem'' he whispered softly as he drifted sleep''

he felt a pair of warm arms around him... and drifted away..

* * *

><p>*cries into pillow while Yubell hands he a tissue*<p>

Okay there you go sorry it's short I have the whole week of so I can update this as much as I want, sorry if I made you cry.

Hope you liked

new chapter when I can

see you there

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Sunday 15th February 2015

Remember to leave a review on your way out


	7. Tea

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned as he awoken, the first thing he noticed was that he felt very warm, he snuggled into the warmth, that's when he noticed, warm me, he shot up and looked around, he was in a posh looking room, it was decorated with a fine cream pattern and lots of, rich items like, oak dressers and rich paintings, he looked to find himself laying in a giant bed with puffy cream covers and pillow.<p>

He began to panic where was he, heard the door knob twist before opening, his eyes went wide and then he growled ''ANZU!'' he snapped, she was quite taken back by it but decided to introduce herself.

''I'm not this Anzu you speak of my name is Tea Gardner'' he said giving him a small smile, Tea did look a lot like Anzu only she had, short brown hair instead and bright blue eyes instead of crimson, looking at her Yugi felt a bit stupid for judging her, but all in all they did look pretty alike, but there was only major difference, Tea dressed like a mature woman, Tea was wearing a long cream dress that went just passed her knee's with a nice pretty matching cream bow in her hair, giving her the half up half down hair style.

Tea smiled ''I saw you out on the streets when me, my husband and daughter where driving home, you were pretty ill so we took you in, my daughter seems to have taken quite a liking to you. me and my husband are going to help you get back on your feet'' she said sitting down at the end of the bed.

Yugi smiled ''thanks, times have been tough'' he said looking down at his lap, Tea smiled ''I said we would help you now come on I made breakfast and judging by how thin you are you haven't eaten in quite a while''

Yugi blushed and followed Tea into the kitchen. The kitchen was quite large and in a blend of red and white, there was a oak table in the corner with six chairs and a man sitting down at it reading the newspaper.

Yugi was a bit nervous to be around these people since they were strangers, but they seemed like very nice strangers letting him stay in their house for however long he had been out for.

The man put down the paper and smiled at Yugi ''you must be Yugi nice to meet you I'm Robert'' Robert had light brown hair same sapphire eyes as Tea, lightly tanned skin and a short brown beard.

Yugi smiled and blushed lightly ''t...thanks'' he whispered, Robert starred at Yugi then gestured to the chair the opposite side of him, Yugi blinked then understood what the man wanted then sat down, he felt really uneasy around this man he looked quite strong and mature, not like himself Yugi looked like a 12 year old, even though he was 22.

Robert put his hands together and starred at Yugi, and then smirked ''I'm willing to offer you a job at my work place, if you can keep my daughter company, and baby sit her'' Robert discussed, Yugi looked up from his lap and starred at Robert ''I'm...not a baby sitter'' Yugi whispered, Robert starred at Yugi, how could a homeless person refuse a job, I mean it' money and he's refusing, Roberts starred intensified ''Listen, we don't let people in our home for free, and we certainly don't offer jobs to just anyone, if I was you I would be grateful I'm offering'' he spat, Yugi gulped now he had done it his only meal ticket and home was about to e thrown out the window because he couldn't do a simple babysitting.

Yugi sighed ''what was the job at your work place like?'' Yugi whispered and Robert smirked ''stripping'' Yugi's eyes went wide ''No'' he whispered, Robert glared ''do it or leave, you see while you were sleeping I had a good look at you, and decided I like you, you have a nice body, a body that would earn you a lot of money'' Robert explained smirking at Yugi Tea starred at the two then smiled and walked off to make tea.

Yugi stood up ''Thanks for the offer but I'm no whore, I won't degrade myself like that for others...others enjoyment'' Yugi snapped and walked away to find Tea, but an arm grabbed his hand and pulled him back, Yugi began to panic, this man was a lot stronger than he was and, he didn't know if he could get the man of.

''you will listen to me, take the job or leave it I couldn't care either way'' he spat in Yugi's ear, '' I'm leaving thanks for the offer though'' Yugi spat back yanking his arm out of the man's grip, and walked into the room he saw Tea leave to go into, Tea looked at him and smiled ''Yugi dear is everything alright'' she questioned, Tea was a nice person but Robert, he wanted Yugi so strip for money, and baby sit his daughter.

''no...'' Yugi whispered looking down trying to fight back his tears. was that all he was good for stripping, for older men's enjoyment, Yugi felt hands on his shoulders, he looked up at Tea she looked very concerned ''Yugi sweetie please tell me what's the matter maybe I can help'' Yugi couldn't hole the tears in any longer and began to cry ''I miss them...I miss them so...so much'' he whispered Tea looked at him sadly but confused ''let's talk in my room'' she whispered leading Yugi upstairs.

* * *

><p>Once inside Tea locked the door and sat on the bed with Yugi ''Yugi who do you miss'' she questioned stroking his hair, Yugi cried harder '' my ex's...they..they left me for another girl...then my grandpa kicked me out... they...they were my world'' he cried, Tea gasped ''oh Yugi come here'' she said gently as she hugged him ''and...and the thing that hurts the most...she looked like you'' he sobbed into her cream dress.<p>

Tea thought for a moment ''Anzu'' she asked remembering Yugi call her Anzu when they first met, Yugi looked up at her ''yeah...she took the only people that ever loved me away from me, I tried to forget but the pain it hurts so much...so much'' he whispered using his free hand to wipe away the tears from his eyes, he knew he must not cry he was a adult, but deep down he knew even big boys cry.

Tea looked at him ''don't you worry about a thing me, my husband and daughter are going to help you get back on your feet, and better'' she whispered softly.

''I don't think Robert likes me he wanted...he wanted me to strip for money'' Yugi whispered, Tea smiled ''I know, that was a small test we agreed to, we wanted to see how far you were willing to go for money, Robert likes you don't you worry'' she whispered.

Yugi smiled ''he likes...me'' he whispered, she nodded ''yes...we all do''.

a soft knock broke them out of their conversation ''mummy, mummy are you in there'' a soft voice whispered from behind the locked door. Tea smiled '' come Yugi there is someone I would like you to meet'' Yugi got of her lap, she stood up and answered the door.

In the door way was a small child, with long brown hair, neat box fringe, tea's blue eyes and light tanned skin. She was wearing a lovely lacy pink dress.

Tea took the child's hand and brought her over to Yugi ''Tieanna this is Yugi, Yugi this is Tieanna my daughter she's 5'' Tea explained introducing her daughter to Yugi, Yugi smiled at the young child, Tieanna looked more like her mother than father.

Tieanna smiled ''hi Yugi can we be friends, and ca we play dolls'' she said smiling widely at Yugi.

Yugi smiled to himself, maybe these people weren't as bad as he thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks guys for the 88 reviews I've put Tea together wth my OC Robert and I've added Tieanna in but shes younger.<p>

hope you like it

new chapter when I can

* * *

><p>KisaraTheDragonCharm<p>

Sunday 22nd February 2015

Remember to leave a review on your way out


	8. Sleepover

I've made a poll please check it out it's on my profile thanks!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

* * *

><p>A few months had pasted since Yugi was taken in by Tea and Robert, and things were getting much better he now worked at Roberts work place, which was a computer programming corporation, which at first Yugi was nervous but then got settled in very quickly and made friends with his co-workers, and found that he actually liked the job very much computers had been one of Yugi's hobbies as a teen.<p>

Yugi and Robert got the know each other a lot better and became great friends, Tea became a sort of second mother to Yugi always looking after him making sure he was alright and that if he had a problem he could speak it to her and it would only stay between them. Yugi also got the know Tieanna a lot better and baby sited her on Monday's and Wednesday's or when ever Tea and Robert would go out, he was paid quite a lot for his job and earned some money for himself to put a side, he had managed to save up £2000 for himself within the first month.

He was slowly getting over Yami and Atem but found he actually still loved them after all they had done, but couldn't find it in himself to call back to see how they were since they didn't like him and probably were happy and all with Anzu, with a baby and probably playing happy family.

''Yugi?'' Yugi was broke out his thought by Tea who was standing in front of him dressed very formal but looking worried, ''few got a bit worried there you were staring into space'' she said smiling ''anyway I made dinner it's getting late and me Robert and Tieanna are going out if you want you can join us we don't mind'' she offered, Yugi smiled but let down the offer ''No thanks I was actually going to ask you to see if I could have a few friends round tonight while you're out'' she smiled ''You can but please leave everything intact when I come home remember the last time I got home and found my living had become a bad teen party raid out'' she chuckled, Yugi laughed in reply '' I promise, you will still have a living room left this time'' she smiled ''good, I'll see you later on tonight try not the wait up for us we might be late coming home'' she said grabbing shine light blue purse and heading out the kitchen the find the others so they could leave.

''SEE YOU SOON YUGI, AND REMEMBER NO BROKEN ITEMS'' Robert yelled and the group left, Yugi smiled sadly 'alone again' he thought then smiled 'well not for long'

he picked his phone up from the table where it had been lying during his daydream, he dialled a number and waited.

''Hello'' a voice said on the other end of the phone Yugi smiled ''Joey hay it's Yugi I was wondering if you would like to spend the night at mine, with Ryou and Marik?'' over the course of his stay Yugi had told his friends about where he had been staying and they immediately arranged to meet the West's and spent more time with Yugi, and since they got back from Egypt they could spend a lot more time with each other like they used to as teens.

''Oh hey Yug, long time no see I guess I could I'll bring the beer and cola'' Yugi smiled ''I'll make the popcorn and we'll watch a movie see you Joey'' Joey said by and hung up Yugi spent no time in calling the others and making sure they were coming over, Marik said he would bring them both up in his car, Ryou said he would bring goads of chocolate and junk food and they would pig out for the night.

After half an hour of waiting Yugi's friends arrived and spent no time in, laying the junk food out on the living room table, getting blanket and picking out a movie, While his friend were picking out a movie Yugi went and got the popcorn he had just made, He smiled to himself 'my life is getting a lot better' he thought to himself as he carried 4 giant plates full of popcorn into the Living and onto the living room table ready for the movie.

''So what's the movie?'' Yugi asked as they all sat down and got their blankets and pillows ready in the desired position for the movie. Joey looked at him and smiled ''An old movie we used to watch as kid's it's on HD now and I thought it would be good for us all to catch up on it'' Joey said reaching out for a plate of popcorn, he looked to see his friends starring at him and remembered ''Oh thought you would catch on by now it's home alone'' he replied, Yugi smiled and reached out to hand the popcorn out to all his friends then sat back in his desired position.

The movie lasted for about 1 hour and a half before they decided to do something elt's, plus it was already really late.

''Shall we finished off with a game of truth or dare?'' Ryou asked, his friends looked at him and smiled ''I guess'' Marik said then smirked at Yugi ''alright Yugi truth or dare?''

''Truth''

Marik smirked ''do you still loved Yami and Atemu?'' he asked, Yugi looked down and smiled at himself, then that smile turned sad when he thought about all the stuff they had done.

''..no..'' he replied looking up from is lap and smiled at Ryou ''Ryou truth or dare?'' Ryou smiled ''Dare'' he replied

Joey smirked and leaned over to whisper in Yugi's ear, Yugi giggled ''alright Ryou we dare you to run around to block naked shouting I'm fabulous'' the others laughed while Ryou blushed the shade of a tomato.

''fine..'' he replied still blushing ''oh and Joey you go with him to see if he does it'' Marik said watching as Ryou removed his clothes and then smirked when he saw a certain part of his body ''little hair their'' he teased Ryou blushed ''shut up''.

Once them to had left that left Yugi and Marik, Marik smirked and moved closer to Yugi and starred at Yugi still smirking ''oh Yugi'' he said in a sing song voice, Yugi gulped and Marik laughed ''Yugikins true or dare'' he teased doing a Anzu impression of when she calls Yami Yamikins.

''truth'' he replied, Marik sighed ''not again you always pick truth pick something like dare because I got a good one for you''

he sighed ''fine dare''

Marik's smirk widened and Yugi gulped again ''steal the local homeless man's clothes''

''well crap''

After the truth or dare the group called it a night, Yugi found out that the homeless man actually had his stolen coat to which he got back, and as for Ryou he hadn't stopped blushing since he got assigned the dare.

only a few words could describe the night, BEST SLEEPOVER EVER.

* * *

><p>Okay guys sorry it's late I don't like this chapter feels rushed but aoh it's what i've managed to put together for you guys.<p>

New chapter when i can

see you their

KisaraTheDragonCharm

* * *

><p>Wednesday 4th March 2015<p>

remember to leave a review on your way out


	9. Please Understand!

note to everyone reading my stories.

I will not be updating for quite some time due to stuff going on in real life thats effecting me pretty badly, but i promise when i update the chapters will be really long! and i will update as soon as i can some chapters many be in a week then not for some months i'm sorry but i'm just under to much stress right now to write and my depression is getting worse i'm trying to deal with it and make you guys happy and write loads of chapters but i can't, fragile heart was created due to my depression, and no the story does not link to what i'm going through right now, i find writing sad/happy/funny stories when i'm in that moods lets say i can only right a funny story when i feel like i'm in a funny mood, but right now i just feel empty,sad and lost in life, i'm really sorry guys to keep you waiting.

thanks for the understanding

Kisarathedragoncharm x

saturday 14th march 2015


End file.
